Remember When? Outtakes
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Outtakes from Remember When...? These are private more intimate memories of Edward and Bella that they would never share with the others.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 1: Happy birthday Edward.**

**(EPOV age 15)**

I just finished saying good-bye to the last of the guests then headed upstairs to take a shower. I entered the room and didn't hear the shower running so I assumed that Bella must have decided to take a shower in Alice's room.

I headed straight for my bathroom opening the door. A tiny shriek made my head shoot up. Bella was standing before me completely naked with water droplets covering her body. My eyes immediately locked on her breasts. She covered them up quickly, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. Dang, they really were big and so perky. They looked bigger than they were at Christmas, when she let me touch them under her shirt. But I never saw them, at least not like this.

"Edward," she sounded exasperated with me.

"Yeah," I muttered sounding like an idiot.

"I have been calling your name. I said 'you could've knocked," Bella told me, her arms were now crossed just below her chest. Did she know she was plumping them up?  
"Yeah, knocking. Knocking is good," I mumbled incoherently. Knocking is bad. She better lock the door next time. I was vaguely aware she was walking towards me. Her fingers grazed my chin and lifted it until I met her eyes. I felt my ears burn. Luckily she seemed more amused then mad.

"Edward, my eyes are up here." She smirked at me.

"Sorry, brown eyes." I apologized. She was standing so close that our bodies were almost touching. I could feel the warmth of her body. Her hair smelled of strawberries. My cock grew painfully hard in my swimming trunks. I guess I was taking a cold shower. I willed her not to look down. As if she heard me, her eyes casted down and locked at my cock. He twitched for her and a light blush covered her cheeks as she licked, then bit her lip. My traitorous cock twitched again and grew even harder. She looked back up at me with hooded eyes.

"Don't be long, I have another birthday surprise for you." She whispered, her voice sounding husky.

"You do," I choked out as she brushed by me. Now my eyes locked on her ass as it gently swayed. She bent over her bag and I started to see the curves of her cheeks. She turned slightly and giggled when she saw me staring again. She was going to be the death of me, but I would die happy and with a big smile on my face.

"I do," she winked. I bit back my groan. I closed the door and took a shower in a hurry. It was a freezing cold shower as I tried to picture anything to calm my cock down. I don't think I would be able to take care of myself with her in the next room quietly. Maybe she would hear me call her name and come in. Then she could…. no…. sad thoughts. Shit…. she was probably expecting to sleep in my bed tonight. I had to be careful or she was going to witness my problem I had most mornings.

I stepped out of the shower and realized I forgot a change of clothes. I wrapped my towel around my waist. Hopefully Bella went back downstairs. I stepped out to go quickly to my bureau. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Bella was curled up on my bed in my Forks football shirt without pants. In her hand was a picture of her that I knew I kept in my nightstand. My eyes flew to the nightstand and noticed a lotion sitting on the stand.

"So, should I be flattered that you use a picture of me?" Bella looked up and met my eyes.

"I… just… look at that before I go to bed. Sometimes I give it a goodnight kiss." I lied. Bella arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"And that?" She pointed at the bottle she had found.

"Dry hands," I lied.

"So you used KY," she rolled her eyes. She didn't believe me, I could tell. My Bella wasn't so innocent anymore. She looked up at me then moved to her knees. She held out a hand to me. "Come here," she ordered. My legs moved towards her automatically.

"I have to get dressed." I mumbled as she moved to the edge of the bed and was right in front of me.

"Not yet, I want to give you your birthday gift," she said softly. She rubbed her hands up and down my chest. My cock instantly came to life again as her lips touched mine lightly. She ran her tongue across my lips.

She backed away and patted the bed next to her. Like a man dying of thirst I followed her. She straddled me so she was sitting on my stomach, her fingers running up down my chest making my breath hitch. I had to be dreaming this.

"Remember those teen and women magazines I told you that my mother was making me read," Bella asked my softly as her hands moved up and down. She ran her fingers across my abs, making me breathe heavier.

"Uh huh," my unintelligent reply came out.

"She thought some articles would be good for me when I got a boyfriend. I learned a lot of things, like tips on how to please a man." She bit her lip as her eyes grew dark. "Would like me to show you one?" She asked. I could only answer by nodding my head. "They told me one in of the magazines that guys like seeing their shirts on their girlfriend, is that true?" She asked pulling on the front of the t-shirt. Instantly I could see the outline of her nipples. I still was too tongue tied so I nodded. She smiled brightly at me. She slid off me and I missed her weight immediately. She reached over the bottle and then she reached for my towel. My hand reached out and stopped her by grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Bella, wait," I stopped her. The smile dropped off her face and she looked nervous.

"Why? You don't want me to?" Bella blushed. I felt conflicted right away.

"I do. What guy wouldn't want there beautiful girlfriend to? I just don't want you to feel like you have to," I answered. I shifted as my cock was twitching in anticipation. Why was I stopping her?

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to," Bella said softly. I let go of her wrist. She reached for the towel again and unwrapped me before looking down.

"Wow, that's big," she whispered. I don't know if she meant for me to hear her, but it was a boost to my ego: my girl thought I was big. I watched as she squirted the liquid into her hand and then reached down wrapping her hand around my straining cock. I let out a hiss on contact.

"Too tight," Bella asked. I shook my head. She squeezed and started moving her hand up and down. I prayed I could hold on but as soon as she cupped my balls I lost it. I bit my arm to keep from screaming out as I came hard squirting on to my chest. I looked up at Bella and she looked pleased with herself. She grabbed my towel and wiped me off.

"That was amazing, brown eyes." I said breathlessly.

"Happy birthday," she leaned over and kissed my lips lightly.

"You want me to do something for you in return?" I offered. I wanted to touch her all over.

"Not tonight. We should get downstairs, the others wanted to watch a movie." Bella answered. She stood up and went to grab her jeans and slipped them on.

"Bella, you are forgetting a bra," I told her. Why was I telling her, I could probably easily slip my hand under her shirt during the movie? She gave me a smile before she slipped on my hoodie.

"Only you and I will know the truth." She winked before heading for the door. I quickly covered myself before she opened the door.

I leaned into the pillows with a sigh. Best birthday ever.

**A/N: Neither Bella are too innocent in this version. Edward is a normal hormonal teenage boy. Bella will be very eager to please. Outtakes are going to be rated M and of Bella and Edward memories that they wouldn't share with the others. This will be updated every once in awhile, but not as often as the other story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 2: Takes place right after chapter 15 in Road Trip after Jasper leaves for Alice.**

**(BPOV)**

The door slammed behind Jasper as he hurried out of the house.

"My brother is an idiot. How could he of not known that it was Alice," Rose scolded with her hands on hips.

"At least he is going now," I leaned into Edward and started running my fingers through the nape of his neck. He shifted me slightly on his lap. I shifted myself right back rubbing myself against his growing problem. His eyes locked with mine and I gave him an innocent smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly. However, seeing the lust building in them made me not worry so much.

"Are you staying, Rosie," Emmett asked looking up at her.

"Actually, I want to get back to working in the garage. Give me a hand?" she asked.

"Sure, Babe. Catch you guys later." Emmett put down his controller and followed her out of the house.

As soon as the door closed Edward's lips were on mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we fought for dominance. I felt his hands slide under my shirt and caress my breast eagerly. I pulled back.

"Eddie, stop." I told him.

"Why?" his lips attached to my neck.

"Why? Your parents could walk in." I was fighting to stay coherent.

"Dad is at work. My mom is running errands and won't be back for another hour or so. It seems my siblings are gone to. We are alone?" He whispered huskily against my neck and he sucked and nipped.

I stood up quickly and Edward pouted not bothering to adjust his well visible tent.

"Are you coming?" I batted my eyes at him. He looked slightly confused. "We don't want to be walked in on if they come home early." I hinted. Edward got the hint and stood up grabbing me by the hand as he pulled me to the stairs. I stumbled over my feet and Edward pulled me up on his back to give me a piggy back ride up the stairs. He hurried into his room slamming the door and locking it.

I jumped down and headed to his bed. I went straight for his drawer thinking I will give him a repeat of his birthday gift.

He seemed to enjoy the other repeated performances. I was a bit nervous to do other things I learned. I opened the drawer and my heart dropped to my stomach. I tried to calm myself, reminding me that Edward like any other teenage boy it shouldn't be that surprising. But I couldn't help but feeling betrayed and hurt. Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling backwards as he rubbed himself against my lower back. However, I wasn't in the mood anymore. I pulled away, stepping to the side.

"What the hell is that?" I snapped pointing at magazine in his drawer. Edward looked and turned pale except his ears which were bright pink.

"Brown-eyes, I can explain." He looked at me guiltily.

"What? That I am not good enough? That you have to look at other girls now to get off," I fought the angry tears that came to my eyes.

"What no? Not at all. It is only there for the reading material." He blurted out.

"Bullshit. That is such a cliché answer. I can't believe you expect me to believe that." I headed for the door.

"Bella, wait. I am not lying to you." He begged running in front of me blocking the door.

"Move," I ordered trying to push him out of the way.

"No, not until you listen to me." Edward pleaded.

"Fine, explained what article is so interesting." I demanded bitterly. Edward pulled me to his bed.

"Sit, please," Edward asked. I sat tentatively on the edge not looking at him. Edward sighed and reached for a hand, but I wouldn't give it to him. He sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I swear it is not what you are thinking. You are more than enough for me. In fact, you are better than I could have dreamed of. I have been trying to think of ways I can please you the way you found for me on my birthday. Trust me when I say you are much better than me at that.

I've just felt foolish I have no idea what to do for you. I didn't want to talk to Em, because he would relentlessly tease me and our private moments should be ours, others shouldn't know what we are up to. I can't search for that stuff online, my parents monitor our actions too closely.

So I figured I would do what you did and look at a magazine about that stuff. I took it from Em's collection. I swear it was only for information. No other girl could hold a candle to you." Edward explained. I looked up at him and his eyes were begging me to understand.

"Really?" I asked softly biting my lip.

"Really," Edward brushed a tear from my face then tried to pry my lip from my teeth.

I smiled shyly before straddling his lap. I kissed him heatedly and moaned into his mouth as he grabbed my butt and squeezed me gently. I pulled back slightly with our lips barley touching.

"So are you going to show me what you learned?" I asked as I rubbed up against him.

"Gladly," Edward gave me a crooked smile. His hands immediately moved the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and off, tossing beside him. His hands moved to my bra and expertly snapped it off. He slipped it off and tossed it with my shirt not taking his eyes of my breasts. He was staring at them with hooded eyes, reminding me when he accidently walked in on me when I got out of the shower. At first I was embarrassed but that quickly turned to feeling a bit happy that he couldn't look away. Parts of him indicated that he was pleased with what he saw, especially the way it would twitch for me.

I moaned as his mouth attached, sucking and licking, making me clutch on to his shoulder and buck into him. He shifted and lowered me onto to his bed. His hand reached for my jeans and unbuttoned them. I lifted my hips as he slid them down over my hips, down my legs, never removing his mouth from my breast.

"Edward, if I am going to be completely naked you need to lose at least the shirt." I ordered. He released me smirking. He slipped off his shirt and attached himself to the other breast. I let out a moan of pleasure digging my fingers into his hair. I held on as his hand slid down and in between my legs. I spread them lightly and his fingers slowly started to rub my sensitive spot. I moaned his name and he started to move faster.

"You like that brown-eyes," his green one locked with mine, heavy and dark. I grew even wetter.

"Yes, don't stop." I pleaded. He continued to move.

"What more do you need beautiful." He whispered seductively.

"Another finger," I panted announcing boldly.

Edward's eyes widened and he smirked.

"One," he asked as he did it. "How about three? Are you imagining that it is my cock, baby." He added a third finger and felt my muscle tighten and I felt something building inside me. I started moving with his rhythm whimpering for him to go faster.

"Yes. Yes. Eddie," I chanted and something released. A wave of pleasure hit me and I swear I saw a white light. I pulled Edward to me kissing him hard pressing myself against him.

I fell back panting for breath.

"That was amazing," I was finally able to speak after a moment. I looked over at Edward who looked pleased with himself. His pants were straining.

"Would you like me to repay you?" I whispered brushed my hand against him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"This was suppose to be about you today," Edward smiled.

"But…" I was cut off by the intercom.

"Edward, are you home?" Esme asked. Edward hurried off the bed over to the intercom.

I grabbed my cloths and started to get dressed.

"Yes, mom. Bella and I were working on a school project." He answered.

"Why don't you both come down and I will fix you a snack." She said.

"Okay," Edward answered letting go of the button.

"That was close," I whispered glad we did come upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 3: Sweet Sixteen **

**(EPOV, age 16)**

I sat eating dinner with the rest of the family and friends. Bella sat beside me wearing a sundress. She rarely dresses up, but she did for my birthday. It had been an eventful day already with dad taking me first thing to take my driver's test. I passed with flying colors.

Now we were having a nice dinner and cake to celebrate. There was no party like last year, which was fine by me as long as Bella was still able to spend the day with me.  
She was leaving next week for her mom's for a month and I wanted to spend every moment possible with her.

She glanced at me when she felt me staring; she blushed and then turned back to her conversation with Alice. I was slightly curious if I would get a repeat of last year's birthday present, or maybe something else. We recently starting learning to explore each other more orally. I wonder if I could convince her that we were ready for sex. That thought started to make me aroused, which being at the table with my family and her dad, wasn't a good idea.

As if she could read my mind, her hand started to palm me through my pants and I prayed no one would drop anything and having to go under the table. I spread my legs slight and she started to caress me more. Bella came across as a kitten, but she was a tigress behind closed doors, not shy at all. I shoveled a fork full of potatoes in my mouth to avoid moaning.

I smirked to myself thinking of a little payback. I reached my hand over and slid it up her legs and under the skirt of the dress. I traced my fingers up to her center as I took my cup to take a drink. Holy shit, where was her underwear? I choked on my water spraying it a bit.

"Edward, are you okay?" Mom asked me, everyone turned to look at me.

"Wrong pipe," I sputtered grabbing my napkin to dry the water I sprayed.

"You got me all wet," Bella commented causing me to cough again. I glanced at her but she had an innocent look on her face.

"Edward got you wet, Bella?" Emmett grinned evilly.

"Yes, when he sprayed water," Bella shrugged.

"Just by water?" Emmett insisted.

"Yes, just water. How else could he get me wet?" she asked innocently.

"Well, he could…" The Chief interrupted Emmett with a growl and he shut up.

Once dinner was over Bella got up with my mother to clear the table. When they came back everyone sang happy birthday as Bella set the cake in front me. I was so memorized by Bella licking off her finger of white frosting I didn't realize they stopped singing and was waiting for me to blow out the candle.

I felt a kick from under the table and I glared at Japer as both him and Emmett started snickering.

"Edward, son, do you think you can blow the candles out tonight so we can have some cake?" my father smirked.

"Sorry," I felt my ears grow warm so I blew them out in one breath. I ate the cake quickly as I thought about a way to get Bella alone later.

After cake was presents from everyone, saving my parents for last. Theirs was wrapped in a small box. I opened the lid and looked in with surprise.

"You got me a car," I stood up excitedly.

"Yes, sir, right out front," Carlisle smiled at my enthusiasm. I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her out from with me. I looked at the car in awe as it sat in the driveway. It was a silver Volvo XC90.

"Now we got the bigger model so it could fit all you kids. We didn't think you mind." My father explained.

"I don't mind," as I got a closer look. "Can I take it out?" I asked looking at my parents.

"That's fine, not too long though. I want you back in about an hour." My mother smiled as she leaned into my dad.

"Come with me," I turned to Bella wanting to share this moment with her. She glanced at the Chief who looked hesitant.

"Alright, I will allow it. Don't distract him he is a new driver." He agreed sounding hesitant.

"Thank you, Dad," she kissed his cheek and went for the passenger door.

"Wait," I stopped her and hurried to the other side to open the door for her. She giggled as did Rose and Alice behind me before sitting in the car.

"I want to come," Emmett stepped forward.

"You will wait until later. The Chief said no distractions." Rose pulled him back as he pouted. I hurried to my side before any one changed their minds.

I started up the car.

"Mirrors and belt," Bella mumbled reminding me. "My dad is watching closely." I did the proper adjustments and pulled out slowly and carefully wanting to impress the Chief so he will allow Bella to go with me again. The ride with silent as I got used to the car, it ran like a dream. Speaking of dreams, I was painfully aware that Bella sat in the passenger seat watching me. My eyes traveled down to her legs where her dress was hiked, exposing her upper legs.

I decided to take her to a back road where we had gone hiking, before stopping.

I shifted in my seat to her and she was watching me intently.

"You were mean at dinner?" I scolded her. She rolled her eyes and giggled before unbuckling herself. She crawled over to me nibbled on my ear.

"Mean? I thought you liked when I touched you." I let out a moan as she pulled my lobe into her mouth as her other hand moved between my legs. I was hard and pressing against my jean zipper. "I know what else you like too," she unbuttoned me with one hand and moved the zipper down. I sprang out and she lightly palmed me.

"Don't tease." I begged.

"I won't. In fact I plan on topping your last birthday." She purred before moving away. She lowered her head between my legs and took me into her mouth. My fingers tangled into her hair as I pulled her to me as she sucked and licked. Just before I could explode she pulled off.

"You said no teasing, brown-eyes," I whimpered opening my eyes. She was gone from the front seat. I turned to get hit in the face by her dress.

"Oh, I plan on finishing" Bella giggled as I started her naked in the back.

"Bella," my voice full of lust.

"Make love to me, Eddie," her eyes looked dark and hooded. I tore off my shirt and tossed it into the seat, followed by my pants. Thank God these windows were tinted.

"Here," I pointed to the middle seat. Bella quirked an eyebrow. She ran her hand along the bench seat.

"We will have more room here," She purred. I pointed again and she got up and moved.

"Spread your legs," I ordered.

"This day is suppose to be about you," she answered. I pushed them lightly apart.

"I know and I want this. I wanted this since I found out you weren't wearing underwear." I growled as I placed my mouth on her licking and sucking. She was completely saturated already and tasted sweet. Her finger pulled my hair tight as I enjoyed pleasing her to the point of the edge before stopping. Now it was my turn to pull back and I moved to the back pulling her with me. She straddled me on the seat.

"Brown-eyes, are you sure? Do you really want our first time to be in the back of car? I don't want to hurt you," I brushed the hair back from her face.

"The place doesn't bother me because it is private and we don't get that very often. As for it hurting, I don't think that will be avoidable whenever we do this," she answered softly.

"Shit, we can't. I don't have a condom." I winced in regret. I had a whole box hidden my closet. I didn't want Bella to find it and get upset like the stupid magazine.

"I am on birth control, my mom put me on it last year before I came back." Bella blushed and I blinked. There was still a slight risk and I was hesitant. "I am also due in a couple days, so it would be the wrong time to worry about anything happening." Bella blushed more. I wasn't too surprised Bella was really smart about this stuff. I nodded and moved her closer taking her breast into my mouth. I placed my hands on her hips and moved her up and she slowly slid over me. I felt her barrier and stopped.

"Just do it," Bella prompted lightly gripping my shoulders. I took a deep breath and pulled her down. She winced biting her lip.

"Are you okay," I kissed her forehead. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, go ahead, move." She looked me in the eyes before pulling me into a deep kiss. I started moving slowly at first picking up speed. She felt amazing, tight and wet around me. She started to bounce along with me. I grabbed her butt and pulled her to me, taking her deeper. She moaned against my lips.

"Again," she whispered against my lips and pulled her tighter as my hips thrusted up. I came hard into her as she tightened around me. I pulled back gasping for air. She sat back on my lap looking slightly sweaty and her breasts heaved in my face. I tore my eyes away and look up at her.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"More than fine." She promised me looking at me lovingly.

"I love you so much," I told her.  
"I love you too," she smiled back at me.

"How are you going to top next year," I teased rubbing her back lightly.

"Mmm, I am sure I can find multiple ways." She gave me a mischievous smile before kissing me. Multiple?

**A/N: Maybe not the perfect setting, but they are teenagers it is not like they have a ton of private time. Remember Bella is a bit a bookworm nerd, so it wouldn't be unlike her to figure out how to be safe as possible even without a condom. And no she will not get pregnant. **

**Thank You For All Reviews  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 4**

**(BPOV, age 17)**

"Is it just me or have the guys been acting weird the past few days?" Rose asked as the three of us head out of school at the end of the day.

"They have been ever since last weekend when they disappeared into Port Angeles together." I agreed.

"Either they did something, or they are about to do something. Jasper has been trying to butter me up." Alice walked beside me. The guys just came into view waiting by their cars in the lot. Usually we all carpooled but today Emmett brought his jeep, Edward's Volvo and my truck that Edward told me yesterday I should drive to school today.

"But you like shopping," I pointed out looking at her.

"Yes, but when has anyone volunteered to take me. I usually have to beg someone to join me." She admitted.

"Whatever it is, Emmett has until today to tell me or else I drag it out of him, even if I have to tweak his nipples with a needle nose pliers." Rose tossed her hair over her shoulder. Both Alice and I cringed.

"Ready to go, Allie?" Jasper opened the door to Volvo for her.

"Yup," she smiled at him. She turned and walked backwards to us. "I'll call you girls later, we can compare notes."

"Could you give me a ride, brown-eyes," Edward asked not really meeting my eyes.

"Of course," I shrugged, he really didn't need to ask.

"Would you mind if I drive," he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You hate my truck." I handed him the keys anyways.

"No, I don't. It is just slow for my taste." Edward held open the door for me and I got in. Our ride was silent, I wanted to open my mouth a few times but chickened out. I could tell Edward was thinking hard about something and it was really starting to worry me. Did he meet someone last weekend, is that why he was acting weird? I looked around and noticed we were on the road by the hiking paths. It was also were we first made love. I swear if he brought me here in the middle of the woods to break up with me he was walking home. He stopped and turned to me.

"It is such a nice day, I thought we might want to take a walk before going home." He mentioned softly. I agreed and got out of the truck not waiting for him even although I knew it irritated him not to be able to open the door for me. He didn't say anything though as he took my hand as we started walking.

When we got to the meadow he led me to the center and sat down and I sat beside him.

"What is going on, Edward," I finally tired of the silence.

"What do you mean?' he asked cautiously.

"You know what I mean. You have been acting off since last weekend. Did you meet someone?" I asked bravely.

"Yes," he admitted and my heart shattered instantly. I fought the tears that came to my eyes trying to stay strong. I stood up and Edward looked at me worriedly.

"I hope you are happy together," my voice crumbled as I spoke and turned to hurry back to my truck.

"Bella, wait." I heard him come after me. "Stop," I kept going, I didn't want it dragged out where we promise to stay friends. "Bella, stop, please" Edward grabbed my wrist and tried to turn me around.

"Let me go," I tried to pull from him.

"No, not until you let me explain. You have got it wrong." He pleaded with me. I looked back and he looked desperate and his eyes were pleading with me.

"You said you met someone. What is there to explain?" The tears ran down my cheeks freely.

"Yes, but not another girl. You are the only one for me. No one else could hold a candle to you, my love. Please, let me explain. I don't want to lose you, that is why I have been nervous to tell you." Edward explained using his free hand to brush away my tears.

"I do not understand," I admitted.

"Then sit with me. Listen, then I will answer you questions," he asked softly.

"Okay," I whispered. I sat back on the ground and he sat across from me cross legged.

"The three of us did meet someone last week. But let me explain this first. The world has changed so much around us since 9/11 and it made me think about what I want to do and how I can do my part to help." He explained. He was still holding on to my hand tightly.

"Are you talking about going into the service?" I asked guessing where this was going.

"Yes and No." He replied. "We met with a recruiter for Norwich University in Vermont. They have a Cadet program where we can be in ROTC program and also work on our college degrees. We will have a chance to get into the officer program in the end and go from there in to the service." He explained.

"What branch," I asked curiously.

"I am not really sure. I was thinking either Army or Marines. One of the reasons we were looking at Norwich is because they offer Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Marines are a branch off the Navy." He explained. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit in relief.

"Why is this funny," Edward looked put out.

"It is funny because you had me so nervous that something was wrong and you were about to dump me. I don't understand why you thought I would be upset by this." I controlled my laughter and told her him calmly.

"I wasn't sure how you would react about it. If we stay in, more than likely I will have to go over seas at some point for my turn." He looked slightly less agitated as he explained something that was still bothering him.

"Edward, you are aware of what Charlie does, right? His job has risks too. It was one of the reasons we moved to Forks when he had a close call in Phoenix and my mother freaked. I am not blind that what you are choosing to do is going to be dangerous at times." I rolled my eyes. I didn't know it when I was younger but I recently found out that Charlie had been shot in a simple traffic stop for speeding and he was left for dead. I was told that he just injured his shoulder accidently. I was five. Who was I going to question?

"If I join the service, I wouldn't be making money like if I went to medical school and became a doctor." He pointed out.

"Again, have you met my father or me? When have I ever cared about that stuff?" I squeezed his hand.

"The others were more worried about how Alice and Rose would take it." He ran his hand through his hair nervously, the tips of his ears slightly pink.

"True, they are used to having money, but I doubt that they would choose that over the guys. Alice will just have to learn to budget," I giggled and Edward cracked a smile.

"I will probably be gone for long periods of time." He pointed out.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? You have four years at college first, they wouldn't send Cadets would they?" I asked.

"Probably, only if things got really desperate." Edward told me honestly.

"We did it before. It was hard, but if we could do it when we were fourteen, I don't see why we can't continue to do it now." I shrugged.

"So you would wait for me?" Edward looked me deep in the eyes.

"Of course, I would. What you guys are doing is a good and brave thing. I can't look down on you for that. True, I hate the idea of war and combat, but I am not naïve enough to know that our country has to protect us from threats. I would wait for you forever, unless you didn't want me to." I told him honestly, hoping that he would say yes.

"I feel selfish asking you to wait." He picked at the grass with a free hand.

"You are not selfish. I want to wait, I promise." Edward smiled and leaned forward and kissed me hard against his mouth and pulled me on to his lap.

"So the best thing about this college is that if you go to Dartmouth, like you want, Norwich is only about an hour away." Edward kissed my cheek that would be nice.

"If I get in and find a way to afford it." I leaned against his chest.

"You will, I am sure." Edward shifted me slightly and pulled out a small box.

"What is that?' I looked at him with wide eyes.

"This was my mother's, who got it from her mom, who received it from her husband on her wedding night." He opened the box to show me a beautiful crystal heart on a thin sliver chain.

"It is beautiful," I touched it lightly.

"I want you to have it and wear it as a promise that I will always come back to you as long as you want me." he whispered. I kissed his lips gently.

"You are talking about forever," I placed my forehead against his. He smiled back as he pulled away. He removed the necklace from the box and placed it around my neck.

"We still have sometime before we need to be back," Edward's eyes turned hooded.

"Good," was all the answer he needed before attacking my lips hungrily. We lost clothes as he laid us back in grass making love to me .


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake #5:**

I let Edward talk me into the prom. We stayed until Rose and Jasper were crowned king and queen, which had the group of us laughing as they were forced to dance together.

They did it with pride though until Eric Yorkie yelled out something about how the King was suppose to nail the Queen. His date smacked him off the back of the head calling him an idiot reminding him that they were brother and sister.

I giggled as Edward pulled me towards the exit.

"Did you see Rose's face when Eric yelled that out," I giggled as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Edward nodded and laughed. If Jasper didn't have a good grip on her Yorkie would probably be dead right now.

"I do not see how Eric Yorkie is close to the top of the class." Edward scoffed as he opened the door for me.

Soft music played as we started our drive back to Forks. I was starting to feel horny thinking about how close we danced all night together. I slid my hand over to rub Edward's thighs. He shifted slightly but kept his eyes straight ahead. I moved my hand again and rubbed him through his pants. He immediately tensed and I felt him twitch and grow hard under my hand. He let out a soft moan.

"Bella, I am trying to drive." He gulped slightly. I leaned over and kissed right below the ear.

"So drive." I whispered rubbing harder before unzipping his pants. His cock sprang out, already with a bead of liquid leaking out of the top. I unbuckled my self and leaned over and took him into my mouth.

"Sweet…Bella…" Edward gasped as I started to suck hard, bobbing up and down, each time running my tongue around the tip before going down again. I cupped his balls squeezing. I could feel him tense under me and I knew he was close. I quickened my pace and started to hum. He exploded into my mouth and I swallowed every bit.

I sat up smirking and Edward immediately attacked my mouth plunging his tongue down my throat. I pulled back in surprise looking around. I noticed he had pulled over.

"You stopped driving?" I was confused. Edward chuckled as he kissed my throat.

"Do you honestly think I could drive with you doing that?" Edward snickered. "You are in trouble, Isabella." He murmured as his mouth came close to mine.

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yes," he answered by pulling back onto the road and he started to drive again. I pouted as I leaned back in my seat. Edward gave me a sideways glance and chuckled.

"Do not worry, this isn't your punishment. That will come later. I will just tell you now that your panties are mine tonight." He smiled triumphantly. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"One problem with that," I told him innocently.

"What is that?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"I am not wearing any." I giggled. Edward swerved the car and I grabbed the handle.

"Damn, don't say things like that as I am driving," Edward scolded.

"You brought it up," I reminded him as I giggled again.

We drove on and he pulled into the Cullens' driveway. After helping me out, he led me to the back of the house instead of the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with him in heels.

"You will see." He kept going past the pool.

"Is this my punishment? Alice's wrath for destroying my heels and dress?" I asked, but he didn't answer as he headed for the trees.

"Edward Anthony, I am not walking through the woods in heels," I stopped at the edge of the yard. He turned around and scooped me up in his arms.

"Fine, I will carry you." He started through the woods and stopped at the base of the treehouse.

"Wait here for a moment." He put me down then hurried up the ladder. He reappeared a moment later. "Ladies, first." he gestured to the ladder. I looked up and tried to figure out how to climb it in heels and a long dress. I decided to take off my shoes and handed them to Edward. I started up the ladder and looked down at him.

"No looking up my dress." I eyed him. He smiled evilly back.

"Too late." He winked. I shook my head and finished climbing into the treehouse. Inside it was filled with soft light from battery operated lanterns. In the center of the room was an air mattress and a sleeping bag. I looked at Edward as he appeared in the opening.

"Did you think you were going to get lucky tonight? A little cliché isn't it, prom night?" I teased. He stood beside me then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We don't have to do anything. I just thought it might be nice to sleep out here like when we were younger. Tonight should be mild enough." He gave me more of a shy smile. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

I stepped back and took him by the hand as I led him to the air mattress. We sat down and he reached beside to drag over a small mini cooler.

"I brought some treats." He opened it, I leaned over look inside. Without warning I was hit by a pillow.

"Hey," I squealed covering my head. I looked behind me for my own weapon.

"Hey, nothing. I told you, you would be punished." Edward laughed. I managed to grab my own pillow and whipped around nailing him on the side of the head. It became war as we battled back and forth before Edward lunged and tackled me so I landed with my back against the mattress. He hovered over me and started kissing me heatedly. We continued to make out until he pulled back. Both of us were panting.

I only had to look him in the eye for him to get the hint. We slowly undressed each other and he made love to me there in our not so innocent treehouse.

Afterward we curled up together in the sleeping bag with my head against his broad chest. He was never slight, but since their decision to join the Cadet program, his muscles were bigger and more defined from their extra workouts.

"I remember when we first shared a sleeping bag." He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I do too. Emmett scared the crap out of me that night. I remember not bringing my stuff animal because I didn't want to look like a baby." I sighed as he rubbed my arms softly.

"You wouldn't have been a baby. Although, it did work out in my favor. It got you in my bed." I rolled my eyes, we were what? Only six at the time.

"I sleep the best when I am in your arms. I don't know what I am going to do when we can't do it as often anymore." I traced his pecks with my fingers. I smiled thinking about all the times he snuck in my room at night. I think he slept in my bed more than his own. Another memory is when I slept in his bed the night of his fifteenth birthday to wake up with his morning wood pressing up against me. Edward had been mortified at the time. However, ever since then, when he wakes up he would purposely rub against me.

"We will work it out. Luckily we will only be an hour away from one another." Edward held me tighter. "I sleep better when I hold you too."

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 6: (EPOV)**

I watched as my beautiful wife rocked our daughter in a chair by the window. My parents had converted the upstairs guestroom into a nursery. It has been six long weeks since Elizabeth was born. We were staying at my parents' house for the last few weeks before moving to California.

I had plans for that night when I got home from Afghanistan. I wanted to make love to my beautiful wife if she was up to it. Jasper sent a message from Alice to say not to push it or to be upset if it didn't happen because, Bella was far along and might not be up to it.

My plans took a spin when Bella went into labor at the airport. I refuse to say that was a bad thing, because I was thrilled that I made it in time.

I will never forget how I felt the first time I held our baby in my arms. I fell instantly for that little angel.  
Unfortunately, I was now slightly jealous of that little angel as she sucked eagerly on her mother's breast. No one told me about the six weeks waiting period.

All I knew is that it had been about eleven months since I last made love to Bella. Eleven months too long if you ask me. My eyes followed her as she moved to place our daughter in her crib.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"She looks so peaceful when she is asleep." She leaned back lightly against me.

"Mmmm," I agreed. I moved her hair from her neck and started sucking on it gently.

"Edward, our daughter is right there." She tried to scold but it came out in a moan.

"She is asleep, brown-eyes. I need you, baby, please tell me the doctor said everything was okay," I grinded into her ass. She closed her eyes and grinded right back.

"Eleven months has been far too long." She agreed.

I pulled her from the room and into my old room. I pushed the door closed with my foot and fell back against it pulling her to me in a heated kiss. I picked her up and her arms and legs wrapped around me as I carried her to the bed. I laid her down and started to take off her shirt.

"Wait, we need protection," Bella gasped as I ran my tongue along her neck. She placed a hand on my chest. I met her eyes confused. We haven't used condoms since high school.

"I don't want to get pregnant so soon again." She told me. I sighed as I reached for my drawer, not even sure if I had one in there. I pulled one out and it was expired and I felt my mood start to deflate. Maybe we could anyways. Bella was usually over cautious about this. Breastfeeding was supposed to act as natural birth control right? I remember reading it somewhere.

"We might need lube since it has been so long?" Bella blushed. I grabbed the bottle and realized it was expired too.

"Anything else," I asked trying to be patient. I knew she wasn't doing this on purpose.  
"We should have the baby monitor on in case she needs us." Bella gave me an apologetic look. I frowned not wanting to be disturbed right now.

"I have an idea," I grabbed the monitor and headed to the second floor. Jasper and Alice were just coming out of her room.

"Could you guys do me a huge favor and listen for Elizabeth." I asked.

"Six weeks already," Alice giggled.

"Try eleven months." I answered not amused.

"Go forth," Jasper smirked and took the monitor.

I hurried back up the stairs and heard the water running in the bathroom. I stepped in and found Bella wrapped in a towel as she filled the big tub.

"I saw the bottle was out of date. I thought a bath might help." She suggested.

I started to strip of my clothes and watched Bella as seemed frozen.

"What is wrong?" I asked. Bella blushed.

"I haven't lost all the baby weight." She seemed nervous.

"You are still my beautiful angel." I pulled her to me and distracted her with a kiss as I unraveled the towel. It dropped at her feet and I ran my hands over her body enjoying the feel of her skin under my finger tips. I guided her over to the tub and helped her in. I sat first and she sat straddling me.

Our kisses became passionate as our tongues danced together. I reached for the body wash and poured some in my hands and started rubbing parts of her body. She let out a moan of pleasure. I carefully avoided her breasts knowing she was weirded out about me doing anything with them while they were our daughter's food source. After her explanation I was slightly weary too. So for now I just enjoyed the view of them.

I let out a groan as Bella started washing my abs as well.

The tension built in me and my cock twitched aching to be buried deep already. Although Bella couldn't, she did help me release some tension, but it wasn't the same.

"Love, I need to be buried deep in you now," I whispered lifting her hips slightly.

Our eyes locked as she slid onto me. She felt so tight around my cock and I moaned in pleasure.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried she might be sore after having the baby.

"I am good." Bella attacked my lips and started to ride me. I could feel her hands digging into my hair as I helped guide her hips and soon we created our own wave pool as the water sloshed out of the tub.

"Please, tell me you are close." I moaned.

"Yes," Bella hissed and her mouth moved to my neck as she started to suck. I felt her tighten around me. She started to let out a small yell as she came and bit down lightly so it wouldn't be so loud.

I let out a growl as I released into her. We both came down clutching onto one another.

"I have missed that," Bella sighed snuggling into me.

"So have I. We are not going that long ever again." I vowed as she giggled.

"I am going to hold you to that." She kissed my cheek. "I think we are wet enough for another round." Her dark eyes bore into mine.

"Yes, ma'am. Shall we move to the bed?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Too far," Bella shifted on me and I harden in her again instantly.


End file.
